Cosas de matrimonios
by Chia Moon
Summary: Ryoga se esconde en casa de su hermano menor mientras que Sakuno decide contarle algo que la preocupa a su mejor amiga. Cuando las respuestas son más sencillas y las cosas de matrimonio, son más entendibles que nunca.


¡Un OS cortito! =D

* * *

 **Título:** Cosas de matrimonios.

 **Pareja:** Ryosaku, TomoRyoga

 **Género:** Romance / humor.

 **Ranking:** T

 **Estado:** Completo.

 **Autora:** Chia S.R (Moon)

* * *

 _ **Cosas de matrimonios**_

* * *

Ryoma abrió la puerta a la par que un bostezo le atacaba. Había querido aprovechar la ausencia de Sakuno para echarse una cabezada larga, pero entre pitos y flautas, no lo consiguió.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una copia más adulta de sí mismo. Ryoga sonrió, levantando una mano y sin que lo invitaran, se abrió paso hacia el interior de la casa.

—¿Qué tal, hermanito? —cuestionó dejándose caer en el sofá y cogiendo su bolsa de patatillas—. ¿Qué hacías?

Ryoma cerró para acercarse lentamente a él y darle un manotazo cuando puso los pies sobre la mesita de café.

—Dormir. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah, cierto, que hace unos días que volviste de américa. Yo tengo que ir la semana que viene, pero estoy por declinarlo.

Mordisqueando las patatas de forma que cayeran sobre el sofá, Ryoga eructó, sonriente.

—No me has respondido, guarro.

El mayor estalló en carcajadas.

—Es la confianza, Chibi-suke. No te he respondido porque no sé si pueda hacerlo. ¿Sabes?

Ryoma enarcó una ceja sin comprender mientras que Ryoga dejaba la bolsa vacía sobre la mesita y se ponía en pie, sacudiéndose las migajas que cayeron sobre la alfombra mimada de Sakuno. Su mujer iba a matarle por culpa de su hermano.

—¿Tienes cerveza?

—Supongo —gruñó como respuesta agachándose para recoger las migajas que pudo—. Es raro que bebas.

—Ya —correspondió Ryoga desde la cocina. Se escuchó la campanilla de la nevera y un momento después, el crujir de una lata al abrirse—. Pero realmente la necesito. He discutido con ella.

Detuvo lo que hacía para mirarle con sorpresa al salir al salón.

—¿Con Osakada?

—Con Echizen —corrigió su hermano enarcando una ceja—. ¿Debería de decir yo Ryuuzaki?

Ryoma chasqueó la lengua, negando el apellido de soltera de su esposa. No eran raras las peleas entre su hermano y la mejor amiga de su mujer. Esos dos comenzaron la relación con disputas, se casaron con ellas y montaron un hogar a la par que discutían. Con Tomoka siempre era algo que estallaba y que Ryoga acompañaba con un sentido del humor que provocaba que su mujer se encendiera.

—En pocas palabras: Estás escondiéndote de ella en mi casa.

—Más o menos.

—¿Qué es ese menos? —gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Con esa pregunta llegamos al mismo punto de antes: no sé si contártelo o no. Se trata de tu mujer, claro está.

Su corazón latió desbocadamente. Sintió deseos de sacudir a su hermano, pero confiaba en que Ryoga no fuera tan estúpido como para acallarse algo importante.

—Ah, conozco esa mirada desafiante tuya en busca de una verdad terrorífica. Pero no, Chibi-suke. Tu mujer está bien. Solo es que está con la mía. Mierda… lo dije.

Ryoma se dejó caer en el sofá, aliviado.

—¿Solo es eso? Ya lo sabía.

Ryoga le miró incrédulo.

—¿No sientes miedo cuando las mujeres se juntan? Yo muero de pánico. La última vez que Tomoka fue con una amiga de compras, casi me da un infarto cuando me soltó que había decidido que durmiéramos en camas separadas porque según su _amiga_ , los matrimonios llegaban a ese punto.

Sonriendo orgulloso, Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

—Sakuno no es así.

Y era verdad. Su mujer era increíblemente buena como para permitir que arpías como la amiga de Tomoka le dijeran que hacer.

—Pues qué suerte. Espero que al menos, de su quedada, haga entrar en razón a mi esposa. Es un dolor dormir en el sofá.

-.-

Tomoka bufó mientras cambiaba al pequeño Arata de rodilla. El niño chupeteaba una servilleta mientras observaba a ambas mujeres con atención. Sakuno sonrió y tras guardar la fotografía en el móvil de su sobrino y ahijado, volvió a concentrarse en su amiga.

—Como te lo cuento, Sakuno. Ese hombre realmente nunca puede estar de acuerdo con algo que yo piense. Siempre me lleva la contraria.

—Pero solo era un color, Tomo-chan —recordó cautelosamente Sakuno—. Pensar que tu matrimonio va a terminar por eso es… extraño.

—No es solo un color. Realmente son muchas otras cosas. Empiezo a creer que ese hombre solo le gusta escucharme gritar. Además, ese color era el color de nuestro hijo. ¿Por qué diantres se empeña en que sea plateado solo porque es el color favorito de su hermano? En serio, Sakuno. Mi marido tiene un crush muy fuerte con el tuyo.

Sakuno rio tímidamente. Muchas personas sentían interés hacia Ryoma. Demasiadas para el gusto del tenista. Conociendo el pasado de ambos hermanos, podía comprender cómo llegaba a sentirse Ryoga en lo referente al menor.

—Pero bueno, no discutamos más sobre él. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupaba que me dijiste que querías hablar? Cuando me enviaste aquel mensaje era como de auxilio.

—Eh… sí. Verás….

—No me digas que quieres ser madre y no sabes cómo decírselo.

Sakuno negó rápidamente. Si realmente aquel fuera el dilema, era algo muy sencillo. Ryoma y ella ya habían hablado de ese tema en muchas ocasiones, llegando al mismo tema. Era demasiado pronto para ambos y solo recién estaban montado su futuro hogar.

—Más bien… es algo que sucedió durante la limpieza de año nuevo…

Tomoka asintió con la cabeza, indicando su atención hacia ella.

—Encontré unas viejas fotografías que había guardado de mi abuela. Me reí mucho con los recuerdos y justo cuando iba a pasar todas a una cajita para ponerlas en adelante en un álbum, cayó una al suelo que Ryoma recogió.

—¿Y qué había en ella? ¿Tú de bebé desnudita y toda rosita?

Sakuno negó, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Eran mi abuela y el padre de Ryoma juntos.

—Oh, es cierto. Que ambos se conocían.

—Sí. Al principio me sorprendí de ver a mi abuela tan joven y tan… despampanante, sinceramente. Pero detrás de esa foto… había otra pegada. Una que se hizo mi abuela antes de retirarse, en bikini en la playa y bueno… Ryoma se puso un poco enfermo —reconoció apretándose las manos.

Tomoka estalló en carcajadas.

—Claro que se puso enfermo. ¿Cómo iba a querer ver a tu abuela en bikini? ¡Por favor, Sakuno!

Sakuno levantó las manos para acallar su griterío, suspirando.

—Sí, sí, hasta ahí todo bien. El problema es que… el otro día cuando fui a hacer la compra, me encontré con una antigua amiga de mis padres. Sorprendida, la mujer me saludó y me preguntó cosas de la familia y demás y para remate ella… ella…

Tomoka, completamente intrigada, tragó saliva, animándola con la mirada a seguir.

—Dijo que yo… me parecía cada día más a mi abuela.

Ambas guardaron silencio mientras Arata escupía la servilleta y alargaba las manitas hacia su tía. Sakuno lo cogió con cuidado y lo sentó en su regazo, limpiándole con ternura las babas y sonriéndole lo más dulce que pudo.

—Es catastrófico eso.

—No hace falta que me lo digas, Tomo-chan —. Levantó los ojos hacia ella, cerca del llanto—. ¿Crees que llegue a dejar de gustarle? Me estoy volviendo fea y vieja.

Tomoka posó una mano sobre la de ella.

—No. La catástrofe es que creas eso. Sabía por dónde irían los tiros. Mira, por una vez, me alegro de que mi marido me llevara la contraria en esto. Yo también tenía miedo acerca de esto y Ryoga se plantó un día frente a mí y me soltó unas cuantas verdades.

—¿Verdades?

—Sí. Las mujeres tendemos a ponernos muy tontas con el embarazo y me entró un tiempo de verme horriblemente fea y con la idea de ir pareciéndome a mi madre o abuela también. Ryoga se hartó de escucharme llorar y me soltó unas palabras que nunca olvidaré.

Sakuno se inclinó, curiosa. Arata se hizo un ovillo contra ella.

—"La mujer que yo he escogido, aunque se pinte de rojo, será la mujer que amo". Y también añadió: "Te recuerdo que yo envejeceré también, que nunca seré joven eternamente y que se me caerá algo más que lo que me cuelga entre las piernas".

Pese a las últimas palabras, Tomoka se mostró completamente orgullosa y aquello provocó que Sakuno riera. Arata, sin inmutarse, se aferró a su ropa de tal forma que tuvo que mirar para ver sus acciones.

—Vaya, se durmió. Será mejor volver a casa.

Con cuidado, entregó la criatura a la madre y caminaron en silencio dirección a sus hogares. Antes de despedirse, Tomoka se detuvo y suspiro.

—Dile al tonto de mi marido de marido que cuando vuelva a casa, me traiga fresas y chocolate y que con eso, le perdonaré.

Sakuno rio.

-.-

—Estoy en casa.

Como un resorte, Ryoga dio un brinco sobre el sofá. Giró la cabeza como si agudizara el oído, pero al no escuchar más voces, casi se relajó tanto que terminó cayéndose del sofá.

Su cuñada parpadeó al verle mientras se quitaba los zapatos y al instante, buscó con la mirada a Ryoma. Daba igual donde estuvieran, la primera prioridad de esa mujer siempre era su hermano. Por eso supo que estaría en las mejores manos cuando se casó con ella.

—Lo he matado, descuartizado y enterrado en las paredes de tu dormitorio.

Sakuno dio un respingo y agrandó los ojos. Si las miradas matasen, Ryoga estaría calcinado completamente. Sakuno sacudió la cabeza y se acercó hasta él para darle un tirón de orejas.

—Chocolate y fresas. Y llévale algo a Arata también, anda.

Sonriendo, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Antes de que una zapatilla de estar por casa le volara la cabeza, salió, riendo a carcajadas y escuchando una palabrota de su hermano.

Sí. Ellos eran felices a su modo.

¿Y él?

Era todavía más feliz. Aunque tuviera que comprar chocolate y fresas en un día en que todas las tiendas menos las cafeterías estaban cerradas.

-.-

Sakuno se volvió hacia Ryoma con la zapatilla y entre risas, se la entregó.

—Me descuido y hace una —gruñó este cogiéndola y colocándose de nuevo el zapato—. Casi mejor que su mujer lo deje en la calle.

—No es cierto —regañó poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso rápido en los labios y alejarse—. Ellos pueden pelear siempre, pero sé que Ryoga es feliz.

—A Ryoga le gusta que le maltraten.

—Más bien sus discusiones dan vida a su matrimonio. Si realmente no se soportaran, seguro que ya no estarían juntos.

Ryoma tuvo que darle la razón. Observó a Sakuno dejar una cajita con un pastel sobre la mesita de café y sacar dos refrescos de la nevera y una cuchara de café.

—¿Celebramos algo?

—Más o menos —respondió ella palmeando su lado en el sofá—. Ven.

Intrigado, se sentó. Sakuno cogió un trozo para acercárselo a la boca.

—He hablado con Tomo-chan sobre algunas cosas que me preocupaban y me ha dado un buen consejo.

—Nada de dormir en camas separadas —advirtió temeroso.

Ella rio.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? Claro que no. Es otra cosa.

Ryoma se movió para poder sentarla sobre sus piernas. Mientras ella alternaba cucharada a cucharada de su boca a la de ella con el pastel.

—¿Qué es?

—Pensé que iba a dejar de gustarte en el futuro.

—¿Qué? —Se sorprendió.

—Cuando viste la fotografía de mi abuela, pusiste aquella cara de disgusto y horror…

Con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, Ryoma se preguntó quién en su sano juicio no tendría algo así al verla en bikini.

—Yo llegaré a esa edad y dicen que me parezco tanto a ella que probablemente me pase lo mismo. Seré fea, arrugada, gorda…

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Tu tampoco —contrarrestó con una sonrisa—. Pero de hablar con Tomoka comprendí que sí, llegaré a esa edad y seré así, pero que tú también llegarás. Iremos a la par. De la mano, o separados, pero sucederá.

Ryoma mordisqueó un dedo femenino al que había caído un poco de tarta, mirándola fijamente.

—Tsk, pues claro que sí. Mada mada dane, para ti, Sakuno.

Ella se inclinó para besarle y él le mordisqueó los labios.

—Te quiero mucho, Ryoma-kun.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, él la recostó.

—Lo sé.

 **Fin**

 **29 de septiembre del 2016**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Nota:** Un Ryoga x Tomoka, porque es una nueva pareja que me atrae mucho y hay muy poquitos o nada en ff uxu.


End file.
